Path of Destiny
by BloodyHigurashi
Summary: Kid Icarus Uprising story. Pairing is PitxOC.


The Underworld Army. Mankind's greatest enemy. Since the return of the evil Medusa, towns have been attacked, destroyed, and many lives were taken. Everyone waited for a Savior to come and save them. Hiding deep within their homes, sending armies out to defend the gates, but to no avail. They were never safe from the danger and death that lingered behind the army of Medusa.

That was 25 years ago. Thanks to the goddess Palutena and her captain, Pit; Medusa was killed and peace had returned to the land. However, the evil goddess had been resurrected, wrecking havoc with her army once more.

The human race once again suffers, waiting for a savior.

–

"Please, just stay down here and wait for mother and father to come back." A woman told the small teen. "When we return, you'll know that it's safe to come out."

"But mother, you'll be killed!" The teen protested, holding her hand out. "Just stay down here with me. Both of you! We'll be safe together..."

The girl motioned for her mother to come down with her. Her platinum blond hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, her her bangs framing the sides of her face. Her pale blue eyes were full of concern, worry, and stress from the events that were happening just outside of her home. Her mother stared down at her, silent.

"She has a point, dear." A male voice cut in, stepping towards the two. "You should stay down there with her. I don't want you involved in this mess."

"There's no way I'm leaving you!" His wife retorted, grabbing his armored wrist, "I want to fight with you!"

"All the wives and children are in hiding. This is a man's fight." He closed his eyes, gently pushing his wife towards the basement with his daughter. "I'm sorry. But you'll have to stay here."

"Father..." The young girl stared at him with pale blue eyes, "Please come back alive..." Her voice cracked as she choked back her tears.

"I will." He gave her a confident smile before helping his wife into the basement and closing the doors. He stepped away and turned his back to it, before heading out the doors of his house; ready to help the men of his town fight.

"He's committing suicide." His daughter muttered bitterly, hugging her knees tightly. "The Underworld army is going to rip right through our army...There isn't enough manpower..."

"Oh great goddess...Where are you?" Her mother prayed aloud, "We need your divine protection right now..." Putting her hands together, her mother closed her eyes and bit her lip, holding back tears. "Please...Protect my husband..."

"What's with these Underworld troops?" The angel shouted, shooting down multiple Mik's and Monoeye's with his bow, "Lady Palutena, are you saying that Medua's been..."

"Resurrected? I'm afraid that she has Pit." The goddess of light sighed, "And as the Goddess of Light, it's my duty to protect the people."

"It's been 25 years since we last took down Medusa!" Pit cried, "Why is she coming back NOW?"

"I wish I knew Pit." Palutena frowned, "But keep taking down those Underworld troops! We can't let them cause any kind of destruction!"

"R, right! But man, it feels so good to be flying!" Pit cheered, dodging multiple enemies attacking him. "I feel unstoppable!"

"Remember Pit, the Power of Flight only lasts for five minutes. Then-"

"My wings will burn up...Right. I remember." Pit sighed, shooting his bow. "It's so embarrassing to be an angel who can't fly on his own and-Huh?" He ended his train of thought, watching as the sky around him turned a dark shade of red. Stopping in his tracks, the angel watched as the goddess Medusa herself appeared, towering over him.

"Well, well...If it isn't Pit and Lady Palutena! It's been a while. Are you enjoying my homecoming party?" She asked with a smirk, watching the angel below her.

"This isn't much of a party." Palutena rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"But it is, my dear." Medusa chuckled, "What a better way to celebrate my return after 25 years with a little blood shed?"

"We won't let you get away with this, Medusa!" Pit shouted, raising his fist to her. "We'll take you down just as we did last time!"

Medusa gave the angel one last evil sneer, before disappearing into the air. As the sky returned to it's normal color, Pit observed as the Underworld Troops began to fly below the clouds.

"It seems they're moving their attacks to the ground!" Pit announced, diving down after the troops.

"Then so are we! Be sure to take down all the troops you see! If they get into the town, things will be hectic!" Palutena commanded, narrowing her eyes. "We won't let Medusa put the town in danger!"

–

"Mother, stay here." The girl whispered, slowly opening the doors. "I'm going out there."

"Absolutely not, Cassandra!" Her mother hissed, grabbing her arm tightly. "I'm not letting you go out and get yourself killed! Your father is probably dead now! I'll be left alone...I can't bare to let another loved one slip out of my grasp..."

"Mother..." The blond frowned, not meeting her gaze. "I'll come back alive...I promise."

Pulling away from her frantic mother, Cassandra stepped outside and shut the doors behind her, quietly. Her mothers muffled pleas filled her ears as she sighed, turning her back away. Rummaging through the house, she managed to find a small skinning knife her father used to use. Tucking it into her belt, the young teen slowly walked to the front door of her house, reaching for the door. Her hand shook as she slowly reached, terror of the possibilities of her fate filling her mind. She shut her eyes tightly and threw the door open, running out into the street blindly.

'_I can't be scared! Not in a place like this! I'll die for sure!_' She thought, running through the streets.

The girl searched for potential signs of life, but to no avail. The streets of her once flavorful town, were now baron with not even the slightest movement or noise. Her heart sank deep in her chest as she wandered. The occasional sight of blood made her queasy, but she pushed onward in hopes of finding a survivor.

"This is actually quite odd..." Cassandra muttered to herself, "As much as I hate to say it...I thought that there would be more blood and bodies...Maybe the townsfolk moved the war to outside..."

Pushing herself into a run, Cassandra dashed through the empty streets towards the town gate. She kept her senses sharp in case of danger, but as the gates drew near her guard was let down. As the distance between her and the gate shortened, monsters began to fill the area. The girl let out a small gasp, screeching to a halt to prevent herself from bumping into the hideous creatures.

They drew near her, blocking all the exits. She was completely trapped, with no hope. Pulling the knife out from her belt the teen lunged at one of the monsters, only for it to fly out of her reach. Unable to stop her momentum, Cassandra fell to the ground; as the knife fell out of her hand and into the dirt inches away from her.

The monsters surrounded her once more, edging closer and closer with every second that passed. Tears flowed down her cheeks heavily, light sobs escaping her mouth. Regret filled Cassandra's mind as her mothers words filled her ears once more. The plea's that she spat from her mouth, they made her daughters heart turn to stone.

'_I'm going to die here. I should have just stayed back...Now what will mother do?..._' Becoming lost in thought, she closed her eyes; awaiting the fate that would soon fall on her.

"Take this you dirty monsters!" A voice rung through the air like a gunshot, bringing Cassandra's mind back into reality. She felt a gust of wind fly over her, as if someone were swinging something heavy. She heard the monsters fall back a fair distance away, and lifted her head slowly. She stared at the lifeless corpses, unable to bring words to her mouth.

"Are you okay?" The same voice brought her attention back to her savior. He was a fairly tall, muscular man with tan skin and long black hair. A tattoo traveled from the base of his left arm up to his neck, and strips of cloth covered his wrists. His outfit was mostly made of leather, with multiple belts strung around his waist, one holding a bag of some sort. He held a large sword in his left hand, without any struggle. His dark eyes peered down at her, awaiting an answer.

"I, I'm fine..." She whispered, standing up and brushing herself off. "Thank you for saving me..." Cassandra glanced at the man once more, taking note on his height. Due to her being short, she only came up to about the base of his chest. She titled her head back drastically to look up at his face.

"It's no problem. We can't have another villager lose her life." He shook his head, "Now head back inside where you came from. This isn't a place for little girls to run around. Underworld troops are everywhere!"

"I don't want to go back inside..." She said meekly, looking away from him. "I need to find my father. I want to help take out the Underworld troops..."

"This isn't a game." The man spat, "A girl with a skinning knife can't take down troops. It's suicide!"

"Then allow me to go with you, sir..." She said, glancing up at him. "Please...Let me help." The man averted his gaze for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Fine, fine. You can come with. But you have to promise me that you'll be careful."

"You have my word." Cassandra said sweetly, extending her hand. "My name is Cassandra...I'm very grateful for you helping me."

"The name's Magnus..." He shook hands with her, "And it was no problem, I guess..."


End file.
